


Sweet Dreams

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Vampire Ostara uses her mind powers to help her mate sleep and give her good dreams, she accidentally gives her a wet dream and decides to help her out.





	Sweet Dreams

Edwynne Cobblepot-Nygma closed her book with unnecessary force and heaved a frustrated groan. Her wife/mate, the queen of Gotham's underworld and Vampire Queen, Ostara Cobblepot-Nygma, turned to her with a look of concern. They weren’t officially married yet but they were mated, in other words there was a permanent bite mark on Eddie's neck, marking her as Ossie’s and connecting them together. Ostara had wanted to wait until after Edwynne finished her college degree and got a steady job. They'd met one night when Edwynne had to work late and subsequently hadn't finished her work for college the next day.

~*~

She'd closed the diner she was working in at the time but stayed behind to finish her homework because she knew her roommate wouldn't appreciate another night of Edwynne’s insomniac tendency to stay up late and study. It was after 1:30 AM before Eddie finished and left the diner, locking the door tightly behind her. The buses didn’t run this late, but the subway did. Eddie had been nervous, since Gotham’s subways were notorious for being…..less than pleasant, even in the day. Ultimately though, she decided it was safer than trying to walk all the way back to her dorm on campus.

She purchased a one time ticket, not planning on making 1:00 AM subway commutes a regular thing and noticed a man watching her. He didn’t approach her, just stared at her from a distance as she waited for the right train. Eddie felt her anxiousness rise, she wasn’t used to anyone staring at her unless it was because she said something incredibly odd. The mocking glares of classmates flitted across her memory as she shifted uncomfortably.

Perhaps he was interested in her? A ridiculous notion that she dismissed as soon as it entered her head. Men never looked twice at her, not with her tall lanky figure and flat chest. Besides, even if he did find her attractive she was sure a man dressed in all dark clothes hanging around a subway station at nearly two in the morning wasn’t someone she should accept dates from. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed the man had silently moved closer, intent dark eyes focused solely on Edwynne.

A trickle of fear spread across her body, lifting the hair on the back of her neck and her arms. She felt cold and could feel herself shaking. She glanced over to the ticket booth, wondering if she should call for help, except it was empty. That wasn’t possible, there was someone there a few moments ago when Eddie bought her ticket. Suddenly a hand clamped around her upper arm and wave of cold seeped through her from the contact.

“Why don’t we go somewhere else? My place is close by, it’s safer there than out here. You never know what could be lurking out there.”

“N-n-No thank you. I have to get back to campus.” The grip tightened and Eddie let out a sob.

“Don’t cry, I just want to show you a good time. I promise, you’ll enjoy it.” The man’s voice changed. It sounded softer and echoed slightly. Edwynne’s ears started ringing and she could feel herself relaxing in his grip. Half of her mind screamed at her to snap out of it, to scream and run away. The screaming was muffled by what felt like cotton, making her mind fuzzy and prompting her to go with him.

Before she could say anything a loud hiss broke the silence and the man was yanked violently backwards.

“I thought I made it perfectly clear this shit wasn't allowed anymore. I'm in charge now and you will follow my rules!” Standing between a still groggy Edwynne and the man who had grabbed her was a small woman with short black hair. Her voice was harsh and seeped in anger.

Edwynne watched as the man and woman faces off, and she had to have been drugged because she swore they had fangs.

“I'm not taking orders from a little fledgling bitch. I don't give a shit if Mooney was your maker.”

“I killed Mooney, I am the rightful leader. Fish didn't tolerate this shit either. You break the rules the coven breaks from you.” The woman darted forward and grabbed the man's arm.

There was a strange tattoo on his hand and he struggled to pull himself from her grip. The other person who'd been behind the ticket booth came closer and held him still as the woman used a knife to peel the skin off his hand. If Eddie had her facilities about her she would have been torn between fascination and horror. It was becoming apparent from the lack of severe blood loss and the way the wound blistered and scabbed over quickly that these people weren't human.

Vampires. Fucking vampires. Out of all the people to bump into waiting for a fucking train it had to be a rogue vampire. Not like their existence was a secret, maybe the majority of people chose to ignore it, never had an encounter with one, but they existed. So did werewolves and faeries and fucking shit she'd been compelled.

Edwynne tried frantically to shake the remaining influence but her panic made it hard to focus. Suddenly the dark haired woman was in front of her and Eddie wanted to scream.

“Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.” Eddie didn't believe that and recoiled violently when the ringing in her ears started again. The woman locked eyes with her and, _wow her eyes are really pretty_ , Eddie thought.

The woman chuckled and Eddie realized she said that out loud.

“Listen, I'm the coven leader, I'm not here to hurt you. One of my flock told me what was happening and I came to deal with the rogue. He did compel you, but he overdid it and you're suffering lingering effects, similar to hypnosis. Do you understand?” Eddie nodded slowly.

“See, you're already moving on your own, kinda. I just want to fully remove any lingering compulsion. After that you're free to go. I'll even have someone escort you home safely.”

Eddie nodded and looked the woman in the eye, bracing herself for the mental intrusion. Again she felt a chill as the woman seemed to teleport directly in front of her. She noted that she was much taller than the vampire in front of her, but she didn't think it would matter much in a physical fight.

The ringing started again, but fainter, less sharp. The last of the fogginess cleared and the ringing stopped.

“Better?”

“Yes, much. Thank you, Ms….?”

“Don't worry about my name. Just keep in mind things are a little rocky in the Underworld right now, it's not safe to be out this late.”

“I'm afraid it was unavoidable, I was closing the diner where I work.” The shorter woman arched an eyebrow.

“Not many diners that stay open this late close at prime Underworld business hours.”

“Aren't those usually split between factions? One serves and employs vamps only and another wolves.”

The vampire regarded her with curiosity.

“Some of them. You know more about our kind than most humans.” Eddie flushed, staring at the ground shyly.

“I find all manner of Underworld creatures fascinating.” The woman laughed, and for a moment Eddie wanted to cry.

Then she noticed the woman wasn't laughing at her, or well not like Eddie had first thought.

“That's not usually the response we get. If it is then it's for far less innocent reasons.”

“How do you know I'm innocent?” As soon as she said it Eddie wanted to take it back. Suddenly the woman was in front of her again, crowding her against a pillar and trapping her.

“I'm so-” she started only to stop as the other reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I know you aren't. I felt it. You have a darkness dwelling beneath the surface, something I've felt in wolf pups who haven't realized their potential. But you're no wolf.” Eddie shook as the woman leaned in to sniff her neck.

“Shhh, I don't bite.”

“Bullshit,” the response was automatic.

She felt the other's laugh reverberate against her skin.

“You're right. But I don't bite without asking. I have manners. I could help you discover that darkness. Act on it,” her lips were by Eddie's ear now, voice smoky and breath cold.

“Help you revel in it.”

“You're not compelling me are you?”

“Would you believe me if I said no? You want this, and you know it. It scares you.”

“I'm _not_ afraid,” she declared defiantly. Secretly she was a little scared, but she was also really horny.

“Why would anyone let you bite them? If you aren't compelling me why do I want this?”

“Vampire bites contain an aphrodisiac, it wouldn't do to have our prey squirming around while trying to eat. In the past it helped us keep mortals as supplicants. They got sex and were treated and lavished like royal pets, we got sex and food in exchange. Imprinting a mortal kept them bound to our life force, a mortal would live for as long as their vampire consort did, untouched by age.”

“I don't want immortality and I am no one's pet.” The woman smiled.

“Then perhaps you're just horny.”

“I have class tomorrow afternoon.”

“You already missed the train.” The vampire sighed and stepped away.

“At least let me take you home.”

“Wait! I….want to. But I have a roommate.” A slow hungry grin spread on the other woman's face.

“My place it is then.”

“I want a name first. Mine's Edwynne, but people call me Eddie.”

There was a moment of silence as the vampire contemplated her.

“Ostara, now, come on gorgeous, I'm starved.”

The sex that night had been incredible and a few nights later a bald pale man appeared in the diner and handed her a slip of paper. She recognized him instantly as a vampire and not just because of his cliche look. He eyed her up and down before smiling in a somewhat friendly manner, though it was still off putting.

“The boss wants to meet’cha again. I can see why now, cutie. Anyway here ya go,” and he left. Just like that.

“Cutie?” No one ever called her cute before. Over the next few months she saw Ostara regularly and slowly started getting more involved with Underworld business.

The tipping point came after five months when her roommate tried to replace her because she wasn't home most nights anymore. She was paying her half, what the hell did it matter she wasn't  there. Her roommates current boyfriend, she had several, not including the random one nighters, had grabbed her and attempted to throw her out.

Eddie remembers how she froze initially. The phantom of her father plaguing her, then she lashed out. Surging forward she knocked the man back into the room and onto the floor. Her hands wrapped around his neck while he kicked and clawed at her. The roommate screamed and Eddie whirled knocking her down and smashing her head against the metal leg of the table.

There was a grip on her hair and she grabbed the lamp. All she remembers next is blood, her hand cut by the sharp piece of ceramic. She ran. And ran. Ostara opened her door to the frantic knocking.

“Eddie? What happened?!” All she responded with was a sob. Zsasz, the vampire who called her cute, was sent to her old apartment. There was no evidence left behind. Domestic fight gone wrong.

Eddie fell asleep wrapped in Ostara's robe. The next morning all her stuff was there.

“I'm sorry.” Ostara cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

“Don't be, you're more than welcome here.”

“Os? Remember when you said you could help me with my darkness? Does that offer still stand? Because…..I….hahaha, I _loved_ that.”

Ostara's sharp grin was answer enough. “Of course, darling, whatever you want.”

~*~

That was three years ago, now Edwynne had almost graduated.

“Why do you insist on waiting to turn me?”

“Because dear, you'll be useful inside the GCPD. Hiring policies may prevent them from hiring our kind, if they detect us, but they can't fire you if you're turned after.”

Eddie thought that species discrimination was bullshit, but that would be a much harder cause to represent than lgbt discrimination or feminism.

“I can't sleep. Again.” Ostara laughed.

“I noticed. One might think you were already one of us for how little you sleep.”

Edwynne shifted closer nuzzling her wife softly.

“Fuck me? It might help.”

Ostara snorted in amusement. “I remember a time when you were allergic to swearing unless I was fucking you.”

Eddie rolled her eyes but leaned in closer, dropping her voice back to a sultry whisper, knowing how Os loved feeling her warm breath.

“Make love to me?”

Os shuddered and turned to press a heated kiss to the taller woman's lips. Eddie grinned, thinking she'd gotten her way. She nibbled on Ostara's bottom lip, sucking gently before darting her tongue out.

Much to her displeasure she felt Os pull away.

“Not tonight dear, you have a test tomorrow. You should rest.”

“Are you just not in the mood? Because you can just tell me.”

“Not at all, but you've had so many exams lately. You're up all night and you stress yourself out. Please, let me help you sleep.”

Eddie made a face, she still disliked compulsion and actively avoided it. Os had taught her how to break or block compulsion, unless someone extremely powerful was trying to compel her. But as she was marked as Ostara's consort, she was protected from it anyway. Except from Ostara herself.

But Ostara was right so she reluctantly agreed. Settling down comfortably she shared one last kiss with her mate and closed her eyes. There was no ringing now, just Ostara's voice in her head. Speaking softly and spreading a fuzzy cloud across her thoughts. With less white noise to distract her Eddie noticed how tired she was.

_‘Go to sleep, darling. You're eyelids are so heavy, you're body is exhausted.’_

She felt Ostara's fingers start running through her hair. Her body curled into Eddie’s as she held her lovingly.

_‘I've got you. Relax, take deep breathes. You don't have to think about anything right now. Just breathe.’_

Slowly Eddie relaxed, muscles losing all tension as she drifted off. Her face smoothed out into a blissful smile and her breathing slowed.

_‘Sweet dreams, my love. My darling, my heart. Only blissful, good dreams.’_

Satisfied her mate was asleep and wouldn't be woken by lingering horrors of her past or her own whirling thoughts, Ostara untangled herself and went to her office to make some calls regarding some Underworld Business.

~*~

_Eddie sighed blissfully as her wife's lips traveled across her neck. They were both naked, legs intertwined as they caressed each other._

_“Mm, Os, please,” she gasped, craving the euphoric prick of her wife's fangs._

_“Shhh, not yet. I want to wait until  you're on the brink of desperation before I drive you mad with lust. You'll be begging for me, and the build up will make the sweet release all the better. I'm going to make you scream. You'll come so hard you'll see stars.”_

_Eddie whined, hips jerking at the erotic images her wife's words painted in her head._

_“Please, my love, I want that. Make me desperate for you, yearn for you, until it's all I can think about.” Ostara made a low hiss and tightened her grip on Eddie's hip._

_Her lips ascended until they reached Eddie's and she devoured her. Biting her bottom lip and lapping up the delicious red nectar. She hungrily swallowed the cries of pleasure from the taller woman. Her tongue slid inside without any resistance and Eddie's cunt pulsed as the coppery flavor of her own life force touched her tongue._

_She rubbed her slick muscle against the sharp points inside her wife's mouth. Obsessed with the thrill of danger they invoked. Os withdrew allowing the brunette’s song of pleasure to spill forth. Moans and cries of passion echoed through the lavish bedroom. Those lethal fangs traced along her jaw, nipping gently and sucking kisses into the fast forming bruises._

_“Oh! Yes, darling, there. Right there, please!” Ostara continued to suck at the incredibly sensitive spot under Eddie's ear. She bit down, not enough to break the skin, but enough to sting._

_Her long painted nails, ending in delicate claws, not as sharp as a wolf's, scratched down Eddie's chest and across her pebbled nipples. Eddie's back arched, pressing her small A-cup breasts into her wife's touch._

_“Did you like that, gorgeous. Beg me to touch you. To play with your cute little tits.”_

_“Please, please touch me! I need it. I-ah!-I need you to touch me! Play with my tits-fuck!” Os smirked against her neck. Pinching her nipple harder and smoothing her other hand across her breast._

_Rubbing her thumbs in circles she kept stimulating Eddie's sensitive breasts as she bit and sucked her way down the slender sensitive neck of her lover. Finally her mouth descended to the perky mounds of flesh in front of her._

_She closed her lips around the right one, dragging her teeth across the rosy pink bud. Eddie cried out, sobbing in desperation. As her wife switched nipples she felt her hand descending down her body, tracing lightly across her stomach and down to her soaked pussy._

_“Ah! Yes, oh fuck,_ _yes!_ _Touch me, please. O-o-oh, agh!”_

_“Oh, angel, so wet for me. Your pretty little cunt is just soaked. I can feel it throbbing.”_

~*~

“Ah! Os, mmm..f-f-aah,” Edwynned whimpered. Twisting and turning in bed, seeking relief for the throbbing wetness between her thighs. She kicked the sheet off, rolling over and rutting into the mattress.

Downstairs Ostara's keen hearing picked up the sound of Eddie moving frantically. That shouldn't be happening, Ostara had been careful to ensure her wife only had good dreams. Looking at the clock she decided it was time for her to prepare for bed anyway. Sunlight didn't have as horrible effect as the movies depicted but it did cause a nasty sunburn and the bright light bothered the sensitive eyes of vampires.

She made her way upstairs and entered the bedroom she shared with her angel. Immediately her nose picked up the scent of arousal and her eyes land on Eddie's figure, humping the bed.

“Good dreams apparently translates to, ‘wet dream’ in Eddie's mind. Wonderful.” Unsure of what to do she stood in the doorway for several minutes.

Deciding to let this play out, Os stripped naked, closed the door and locked it. Licking her lips hungrily, she crawled into bed with her aroused mate and rolled her onto her back. She took in the glorious sight that was her mate, lips slick and puffy from where she'd subconsciously bitten them, and cheeks red. Her pulse thundered under Ostara's hand and sent a bolt of pleasure through her. She was so warm, so alive, so fucking beautiful.

“Oh, Eddie,” she purred, letting her roll onto her side before pressing against her back. She carefully slipped back into Eddie's mind.

 _‘Touch yourself,’_ she commanded. Eddie moaned and slid her hand down into her sleep shorts. Deciding to make things easier, Ostara hooked her fingers into the waistband and pulled them down to Edwynne’s smooth, creamy thighs. She slid her hands back up, rucking the matching  pajama tank top up past her breasts.

Eddie's hips rocked, creating wonderful friction against Os’s quickly dampening pussy.

~*~

_“Touch yourself.” Eddie is briefly confused. Ostara had been rubbing two fingers across her clit, mouthing at her hips._

_“What?” Ostara pulled her fingers back, sucking Edwynne’s slick off them._

_“You heard me, touch yourself for me, angel.” Eddie hastened to obey. She slid two fingers down to rub against her swollen clit, jerking her hand erratically. Ostara watched hungrily, moving down in between her spread thighs and mouthing at them. Eddie’s eyes rolled back, hips spastically jerking as she rode out her clitoral orgasm._

_“Good girl, now, do you want to come for real?”_

_“Yes! Oh fuck yes, make me scream!”_

~*~

Ostara rolled her mate back onto her back and slid the pajama shorts the rest of the way off. Eddie had worked herself over well and now it was time for Ostara to finish her off so she could sleep properly. She delved between her thighs, licking across the throbbing pink bud and across her dripping entrance. Moving back down she started sucking on her clit and slid two finger inside her warm cunt.

Above her Eddie tossed her head back, hips gyrating forward.

“Yes! Oh, like that, f-f-fuck!” Switching tactics, Ostara traded her fingers and tongue, lapping at the taller woman’s convulsing walls.

~*~

_“Ah! Ah! Os, oh my, oh fuck! Close, so close, please. Let me come! I need to come! Please, fucking please! Bite me! Bite me! Agh!” Ostara looked up at her through half-lidded eyes, watching the muscles in her thighs and stomach quake._

_Eddie cried out as her wife moved lower sucking possessive marks into her thighs and teasing her with stinging nips that never broke the skin._

_“Please, don’t tease. I’m begging, I need it. I want to be marked. Claim me, bite me, I’m yours. I’m your good girl, please, Mistress!”_

~*~

“Mistress!” Ostara froze, stunned at the rush of possessive fire that spread through her icy veins. Oh she would remember that later.

For now though, her good girl wanted to be bitten. Ostara sank her teeth into the warm quivering flesh of the taller woman’s thighs and nearly came herself as the heady sweet taste of the other’s blood filled her mouth. Eddie screamed, back arching and hips raised high, thrusting against the fingers Ostara had still pressed inside her. Eddie squirted hard, still keening low in her throat as she soaked Os’s hand and the bed under her.

She collapsed back against the mattress, panting hard and flushed red from the tips of her ears down to her neck. Ostara continued drinking a few seconds, enjoying the weak twitching of the other’s hips. She popped off the bite and flicked her tongue across it to stop if from bleeding. Pressing a sweet kiss to her lover’s thigh she slid up the bed to rest on top of her mate and listen as her heart beat slowed down and her breathing evened.

“Good night, darling. Next time I’ll be more specific when I say, ‘sweet dreams and blissful thoughts’.”


End file.
